


Detached

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Daniel runs with his daughter in hopes of refuge in a new town.





	Detached

“Come on,” Daniel lowered his voice, “Lucy. Remember your daddy’s on the run; we can’t afford any freak outs.”  
  
His daughter continued to fuss, pushing away the fruit he attempted to spoon feed her.  
  
“Maybe she’s ready to hold the spoon.”   
  
Daniel looked up to see a small smile that led to the blue eyes of the cautious woman, “You’d know this because…?”  
  
“I’m a girl, and I’m sure I was a baby once. I kinda know kids too.” She took the spoon from him, handing it to Lucy who immediately settled down, “See, she needs just a little independence.”


End file.
